A Hero's Life
by Hikennnn
Summary: A new story . Takes place after the battle with Pain on Naruto's universe as he tries to bring peace to the world of shinobi. Harem story and lemons . Not for under aged.
1. The Journey Begins

I am back everyone and i came with a new story . I asked everyone in a poll what story you wanted next and a big percentage of it voted for a harem story , and as the good guy I am , I decided to write it .

The story takes place right after the battle with Pain so everything before that event was pretty much the same . I want you guys to gibe suggestions on the review section who should I put on this story on later chapters .

The first one to join the harem will be my favorite Hinata .

I want a big support from you like always on this story and let's go in with the story .

-Chapter 1-

Naruto was walking towards the now being rebuild Hokage tower . As he looked around he saw what used to be a happy and joy filled village , now turned into a big crater from Pain . It all happened about a week ago when he stopped Pain and Nagato with the help of his friends and especially a certain Hyuga heiress . He remembered as she jumped into action and saved his life not thinking about hers and he still had not thanked her for it . His train of thoughts cane to an end as he reached his destination and entered inside for the mission he had been called for . He politely knocked on the door and recieved permission to enter and he did so .

As he got inside , he noticed that a recovered Tsunade but still not fully recovered stood behind her desk as to her side was her usual assistant and her sister figure Shizune . He now reached in front of the and gave Tsunade his usually goofy grin as he said .

"Hey baa-chan . Good to see you recovered ." Said Naruto as a nerve became visible on Tsunade's forehead as she tightened her fist .

"Call me that just one more time and you will see how I have recovered ." Said Tsunade making Naruto sweat heavily and apologising .

"Back to business . I called you here because I have an A-rank mission for you . You will have to send this scrolls to 4 other nations . The wind , Stone , Lightning and Water Nations and deliver this to their respective Kages . This are scrolls that carry a message for the Kages , requiring help from them to help us through this time ." Said Tsunade as Naruto picked up the scrolls and putting them in his pouch . After that Tsunade continued .

"Also you will have a team mate with you and due to the low finances we are in , you 2 will need to share one tent and sleep in the same room on any place you take rest since we can't afford to much ." Finished Tsunade .

"No problem for me . Just tell me who is my team mate and where do I need to go first ?" Said Naruto . Tsunade smirked at this .

"As for the destination , you can choose it where you want to go first . And as for your team mate ..." stopped Tsubade as the door behind Naruto opened making hin turn around . When he saw his team mate he nearly fainted as in front of him was now Hinata Hyuga . The thought of sleeping together with her nearly gave Naruto a heart attack .

" Hello Naruto-kun " said Hinata as she came next to him .

"H-h-hello Hinata-chan ." Replied Naruto as now the roles were changed and he was suttering in front of her .

"Hinata already knows the intel for the mission and she agreed to accompony you . Is there any objections from you ?" Said Tsunade staring at Naruto.

"Of course not . Just when do we leave ?" Said Naruto .

"In one hour . Decide where you want to go first ." Said Tsunade .

"I was thinking of going to the Sand village first since Gaara is there and we can finish there quickly . If Hinata doesn't like it we can go somewhere else first." Said Naruto looking at Hinata .

"It's okay with me ." Said Hinata .

"Okay then . Go to your houses and grab what you need and Hinata takes the tent you will camp on . Now go " said Tsunade as Naruto and Hinata bowed and left the room together .

\- On the streets -

Hinata and Naruto were walking together . There was an awkward silence between them since none of them knew what to say to the other one .Soon they reached the road where they had to seperate to get to their respective houses . Without saying a word they seperated .

After one hour Naruto was waiting for Hinata on the village gate as he had taken his belongings and was ready . After waiting ten mire minutes a female appeared in front of him . She looked a lot like Hinata but her appearance said otherwise . Instead of the baggy clothes she always wore , she now wore a sleeve less white shirt with a tying on her belly around it as she instead of her black pants now wore black shorts with her kunai pouch tied at her thigh . Lower she wore thigh long dark purple socks with normal sandals . (Shortly Hinata from The Last movie) .

As she came closer to him Naruto did the impossible to stop a nosebleed .

"Hi Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she came close to him .

"Hi Hinata- chan . You ready ?" Said Naruto as Hinata just nodded and they left the village .

As they were walking now in the forests , Naruto couldn't stop staring at Hinata . 'How come I didn't see how great she looks before .' Thought Naruto but was stopped when he heard Hinata speak .

"Naruto . Is something wrong ?" Asked Hinata making Naruto blush and look away .

"Nothing's wrong . Why?" Replied Naruto .

"You kept staring at me . Does it disturb you that I am your team mate ?" Said Hinata with a hurt look on her face .

"Not at all . I like having you as my team mate and all . It's just that I didn't have the chance to ever see you in this outfit and is something new from you ." Said Naruto as he blushed lightly at what he said and made Hinata blush too .

"Since we were going to a hot country , I decided to wear some different clothes . Do you like it ?" Said Hinata as she spun around giving Naruto a complete look at her body and outfit .

"Yeah . I love it . I think you should wear this ones forever and not hide your beauty behind baggy clothes ." Said Naruto as after a second he realised what he had said and blushed tomato red along with Hinata .

"I-i will consider it ." Said Hinata jokingly trying so soften the tensoin .'He thinks I'm beautiful .' Thought Hinata ." Let's continue our way to Suna ." Said Hinata and they continued walking .

As they walked , it began to get dark as they now stopped . Naruto was putting on the tent as Hinata began to prepare some food for them . Being done putting the tent Naruto joined Hinata by the dire they had started and sat next to her on a log . They both grabbed a cooked fish each and started eating . Tasting it , Naruto found the taste just perfect as he started digging into it being done in seconds .

"You really know your way at cooking Hinata . Thanks for the food ." Said Naruto as he just sat there now near her . Hinata was done too soon after and they decided to have a talk .

"How does it feel to be a hero now Naruto ? You saved everybody this time ." Said Hinata as she looked at Naruto .

"It feels good that after a long time of being hated by the village , now they like me and that makes me happy . But as I remember I wasn't alone on that fight, was I?" Said Naruto as he turned his attention to Hinata .

"I did what you would do for me if I was on that position Naruto . I know you didn't want anyone to get involved but I could not just stand ther and watch you get killed ." Said Hinata as her eyes got watery .

"I am glad you did it . It nearly costed you your life but you didn't give up in saving me . " said Naruto as he reached to Hinata and with his thumbs cleared her tears on her cheeks ." I never really thanked you for that . I want you to know that anything you need , just tell me . I am forever in your debt ." Said Naruto as he closed in to Hinata's face and slowly gave her a soft kiss on her cheek .

Hinata turned red at this . Even though she would much rather prefer a kiss on the lips she was still glad . Moving away from her Naruto got up .

"If you want to change for sleep you can use the tent . I will be right by the fire ." Said Naruto .

"Ok . Thank you Naruto ." Said Hinata as she got inside the tent closing it from inside .

She started changing she pulled off her shirt and shorts now being only in underwear . Knowing that Naruto was there she decided to not take off her bra as she just put on a large T-shirt that went to her mid thigh . She then pushed off her socks and sandals and moved inside the futon in tent and got inside . She then called for Naruto and opened the tent for him to come inside . When he came in he was already on his shorts and t-shirt for the night . As he closed the tent he got under the covers turning his back to Hinata not wanting anything embarassing to happen .

"Good night Naruto-kun ." Said Hinata as she closed her eyes .

"You too , Hinata-chan."said Naruto as he too drifted to sleep .

-Tomorrow -

Naruto was first to wake up as he opened her eyes and dark blue hair was in front of him . Waking fully up he noticed that during sleep his position had changed and now he was turned towards Hinata's back while his hands were around her hugging her . Blushing he tried to slowly move his arms from her and not wake her up But it was too late as Hinata waking up turned towards him . As she turned to him moving her head to the side she accidently moved too much forgeting Naruto was there and her lips met his as her eyes shot open in surprise . Blushing like all the blood had gone in her head , she pulled away from him .

"I am really really sorry Naruto ."said Hinata as she looked away from embarresment .

"It's okay . It was my fault too ." Said Naruto as he got out of the tent leaving Hinata inside to change . Minutes Later she came out fully clothed and so was Naruto who was waiting for her .

Setting off the tent and everything that was theirs they took of on their journey yet again as a silence dominated between them. They continued walking until Naruto broke the silence .

"Hinata-chan .Can I ask you something?" Said Naruto .

"Sure Naruto-kun. What is it? " said Hinata .

"I was wondering if you would like to... you know... go out with me... as in a date ?" Said Naruto his face red but not as read as Hinata's who was stunned by the sudden question . Seconds passed and for Naruto it seemed like an eternity ."If you don't want to , it's ok?" Said Naruto hurt as he thought she didn't want to.

"I.i.i would love to , Naruto-kun? " said Hinata as she was on the ninth cloud right now from happiness . He love had just asked her out and she had said yes .

"Since we are nearly at Suna , would you like having our date there ?" Said Naruto .

"Wherever you want Naruto . "Said Hinata as she leaned closer to him .

"Ok . Suna it is then ." Said Naruto as he was happy after a long time .

After a few more hours of walking they reached the entrance to the village and went straight to Kazekage's office where they met Gaara and delivered his respective scroll. Gaara soon accepted to help Konoha and promised to immediately send help as he then offered for Naruto and Hinata to rest at his house for the time they were going to be in Suna .

Seeing that they had a lot of time of the day left , Naruto and Hinata decided that they would have they date tonight . Both getting a shower and getting dressed at Gaara's house and left together walking around the village .

Walking around they noticed a good restaurant and they got inside . Asking the hostess for a table for two , the hostess found one and the two of them sat down and ordered their food . As they ate their food they talked about random things like Naruto's training with Jiraya , Hinata's acceptance by her father as his daughter after training hard and becoming chunnin and other stuff like that .

As they finished with their food , Naruto paid for it and they got out . Seeing as it was about time of sunset , they both wanted to see it and made their way to the walls of the village . Reaching the top at the perfect time as it was just about to touch the ground they sat at the edge of the wall with Hinata leaning at his shoulder . Moving his hand closer to hers Naruto closed the gap between their hands and clutched hers inside his .

"Hinata . At the battle with Pain , when you were saving my life you also said something that I thought I would never hear from anybody . You said that You Loved Me ." Said Naruto as Hinata turned to face him and saw tears on his face . Putting his finger under her chin and pushing her face higher and looking at her eyes he continued . "I want you to know that even though I was blind to your feelings before , I love you . I love you with my heart . You were there for me always in the background helping me and encouraging me when everyone thought I was a loser . You just mean so much for me that I want to be by your side from now on and have you by my side . Hinata , I want to be together with you . "Said Naruto as he leaned in and locked his lips with her this time not in an accidental kiss but a passionate one by two people who love each other . They continued their kiss with love and passion as their lips moved in complete sync with each other .

Getting in need for hair they broke the kiss and started refilling their lungs with air . Moving her to his lap he hugged her closer to him as her head was now on his chest listening to his heartbeats which were fast and looked like his heart was about to get out of his rib cage .

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Said Hinata continuing to listen to his heartbeats which finally normalised .

"No thank you Hinata-chan for loving me on my hardest and brightest days ." Said Naruti kissing her on top of the head and hugging her closer .

After staying till the sunset was over they got up and started walking to Gaara's house hand to hand . After reaching the destination , they went inside and got to their room to sleep for the night after a long day but not before sharing a few more kisses before drifting to sleep in each other's arms.

-End of chapter 1-

Everyone that was the first chapter of the story from me . I want you to know that lemons will come and they will come hard so don't worry if this one didn't have any since this is just the begining . As I said earlier , Hinata is the first one to be with Naruto for now but you can show me who you want in the story in the review section but not before you have followed and favorited story for more content . I love you all guys and until next time .

SEE YA ? ﾟﾘﾉ


	2. Memories and Passion

#WOW what a first chapter it was . In a 24 h period of time we reached over 35 favorites and follows and 5 reviews . Thank you guys for the continuous support you keep giving me and I promise to not let you down as you don't let me . Also thanks for giving suggestions about other participants on the harem I am about to create . I Just can't thank you enough . Thank You .

-Chapter 2 -

Waking up Naruto and Hinata got ready to continue their long journey around the ninja world as they were greeted goodbye by Gaara and his family wishing them all the best in this mission . Soon after Naruto and Hinata exited the village gates .

"Where do you want to go next , Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto wanting to let her decide.

"How about a more refreshing village than this dry one we were in ?" Said Hinata as she leaned on Naruto's side .

"What do you have in your beautiful mind Hinata-chan?" Said Naruto as Hinata blushed a little still not being used to being complimented by Naruto .

"I was thinking about the Mist village . Plus I have never been on the bridge they named after you ." Said Hinata as Naruto turned to look at her .

"Really . You havn't seen it . How come ? I am sure you had at least a mission in the Mist village ." Said Naruto .

"Truth is Naruto that on the missions we usually had there , we travelled there with boats and didn't get to walk on it. So what do you say ?" Said Hinata as she looked at him for an answer .

"Your wish is my command ,Hinata-chan . To the Mist village ."said Naruto as they intervined their finger and walked together until they passed the dessert around Suna and now were walking on cooler parts of the forest .

As they were walking on the forest they came across a waterfall and thought that it was enough walking for today and decided to camp there . Starting a camp fire and setting up the tent , Naruto and Hinata now sat down by the fire as they ate some snacks they had with themselves and now were watching the stars above them . Being as happy as they could be , Naruto grabbed Hinata putting her on top of his lap as he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her on the lips . Hinata returned the kiss to him as she put her arms around his neck and her hands keeping his head close to hers , not wanting to lose any second from this wonderful moment they were having . They continued kissing until Hinata got up and earned a groan from Naruto . Grabbing his hand she pulled him towards where the waterfall was as they stopped on the shore of it and watched the water flow in front of them as it glowed from the moon's light . Moving on top of the water in front of Naruto , Hinata said .

"Naruto-kun . Do you remember the mission on when we went on to find the ant for tracking Sasuke?" Said Hinata as she earned a sad nod from Naruto since he blew off that mission . "On that mission you said that you saw something on a waterfall , right ?" Said Hinata once again and yet Naruto just nodded not getting where she was going with it .

Walking in the middle of the small lake that the waterfall had created there , Hinata took a stance for a moment then to Naruto's surprise , she lightly started dancing on the water moving her arms and legs as if she was floating in the sky and with every move of her arms , water rose from from the surface and came over her head from side to side in curves as when the water came over her head it splashed wetting her hair and her clothes . She continued to make her dance moves in perfect harmony as on the edge of the lake , Naruto was left with his mouth opened and his brain was overloading . Before his eyes was the same angel the thought was only in his dream. Not bearing with it anymore he started walking on top of the water making his way to Hinata . As he reached her she stopped her dancing and looked at him with a blush and a smile on his face .

"I always thought it was an angel what I saw on that mission and nobody believed me . Now I know that that angel is real and I have it in front of my eyes . My beautiful cute little angel ." Said Naruto as he embraced her in his arms and locked his lips with hers kissing her in a more passionate way that they had ever shared a kiss . Pulling her closer to himself he felt her wet clothes touching him as her clothes were drenched in water and had stuck to her womanly figure . Breaking the kiss and taking a look at the beauty in front of him . Looking at her upper body he could clearly see he bra outline at her shirt and her chest as lower her clothes were stuck to her body and shower her thin and well formed waist and her thick hips and thighs and then her toned legs .

Noticing that Naruto was staring at her and knowing her state , she pushed herself closer to him letting him feel her body . Taking no more of it , Naruto took her in his arms in bridal style and took her to their camp site . Opening the tent and getting inside with her as he put her softly on the futon inside . As Hinata was on her back , not wasting any moment he pulled off his shirt putting it to the side and got on top of her kissing her immediately . While kissing he slowly started sucking on Hinata's lower lip asking for permission into her mouth as she gladly opened it and Naruto's tongue reached inside her mouth exploring every inch of it and meeting with hers while having a small tongue wrestle .

As they kept their mouths busy with their kiss , Hinata started wandering her hands on Naruto's chest feeling his strong and chiseled muscles and reaching down and feeling his abs . Naruto didn't stay passive as he started undoing the tying around her shirt on the waist and suceeded in doing so as he pulled it from the side and let it there in a crumble . Moving ahead he opened up the buttonless shirt Hinata was wearing and pushed it down her arms as Hinata helped him moving a little higher for it to fall of . Now in front of him was a nearly naked Hinata as she was only in her shorts and bra .

Finally breaking the kiss for air , he filled himself with air and immediately assaulted Hinata's body as he softly groped her boobs from the top of her bra making Hinata release a soft moan at the action . Touching them Naruto was shocked at how soft they were and how good they felt on his hands as if they were made the perfect size for him . Wanting to help him enjoy her body and make her feel even more good , Hinata reached behind her back and with a flick of her wrist she unclasped her bra and pushed them away . Now Naruto had the perfect view . Before him were Hinata's boobs fully naked as her pink nipples were erected and the pink colored areloa around her nipples made him want to taste them as he moved closer and slowly gave her left nipple a gentle lick . Seeing Hinata liked it he continued doing it as he pushed his tongue back and forward on her nipple then all the way around her areloa until he finally took her nipple in his mouth and started sucking on it like a baby being breastfed . As Naruto paid enough attention to the first nipple he moved to the second and started giving it the same treatment as he played with the other nipple with his fingers .

Getting all this attention from Naruto , Hinata being flexible as she is , moved her feet to the button of Naruto's pants and using her toes she unclasped it and pulled the zipper down as she then moved her feet to both sides of his pants and tugged them down along with his boxers . Helping her Naruto pushed them all the way down as his full mast shaft stood tall now and Hinata drooled by looking at it . Moving his hand from her boobs down her stomach and to her waist band of her shorts , he pushed his hand inside of her shorts and panties as he reached her crotch . Rubbing his fingers along her lips he found them rather wet as for more stimulation he started rubbing her clit making Hinata's breath heaven even more . Seeing that she was closing by to finish , he didn't want to end the night just yet as he moved his hand off her crotch and pulled down her panties and along her legs until it was completely off .

Reaching up to her he started yet again kissing with her while he slowly positioned himself near her entrance and slowly tugged it with his dick head . Awaiting Hinata to give him a reaction , she just nodded while she put her arms around his back ang got ready for the pain that was about to come . Naruto then slowly started pushing on her entrance as he saw Hinata wince in pain as he started expanding her virgin walls .

Naruto slowly was pushing in her tight pussy as with every inch he went in Hinata cringed her nails on his back making it bleed but it didn't bother him since he would heal immediately after that . After a few more seconds he reached his full length inside of her and awaited for her to get comfortable with the new feeling . As 2 minutes passed Hinata gave a sign for Naruto that it was fine to move now . He complied to it as he pulled back half length and pushed back inside her making Hinata release a sound in mixture of groan and moan . Doing a few more exact thrusts , Hinata's voice changed to a pleasured one as she was now releasing only pure moans from her mouth .

"Please Naruto . Go faster . Harder!"said Hinata as she wanted more of him inside of her . Naruto started picking up more pace as he went faster and started thrusting downwards harder inside of her from time to time hitting her crevics walls making Hinata's eyes roll to the back of her head .(Undertaker Style).

"Yes . That's it Naru-kun. Please Harder . " pleaded Hinata .

Now Naruto slowed down his pace a little but his thrusts were more powerful as now with every thrust he would touch her womb entrance .

"YEESSSSS NARUTO . I'M GONNA CUUUUMMMMMM!" Screamed Hinata as she reached her climax and released her juices around Naruto's shaft .

"Me toooooo . I ... can't ... hold it ... anymore ...Ahhhhhhhhh." said Naruto as he too reached his limit and released his load inside of Hinata filling and painting her inside walls with his thick cum .

Coming down from their orgasmic high , Naruto pulled out of Hinata and layed at her side getting her in his embrace as they put covers on top of them and went to sleep for the night .

-Tomorrow Morning -

Naruto woke up first as shunshine was piercing through the tent and into his eyes . He looked around and noticed Hinata by his side naked . He immediately remembered last night as the memories came crashing to him . Looking at her sleep peacefully , he started thinking to himself if he did the right thing last night or did he push things too fast and too far . He stopped thinking about that when the sleeping beauty started rubbing her eyes and woke up . She then looked at him with the happiest face that Naruto had ever seen . That buried any doubt he had about last night as he brushed Hinata's hair off her face .

"Morning Hina" said Naruto as he kissed her .

"Morning to you too Ruto-kun." Said Hinata as she started sitting up and gathering her clothes .

"Hinata . Are you alright with what we did last night?" Said Naruto .

"Why Naruto ? Did you regret sleeping with me ?" Said Hinata making a hurt face to play with Naruto .

"Absolutely not . It was fantastic . But do you think we rushed things a little bit ." Replied Naruto as he too sat up and started slowly putting on his clothes as so was Hinata.

"Naruto . I have dreamed of doing that with you for years and I don't regret even a single second of it . I love you and I am only yours ."said Hinata as she was done dressing and tied her hair in a ponytail .

"Thank you Hinata for making me the happiest person alive ." Said Naruto as he finished dressing too and they got out of the tent while putting it off . They had a one day walk to the border with Water Nation where the bridge started so they wanted to go there before night .

As they started walking Hinata almost fell over but was caught by Naruto before she could .

"You Ok Hinata?" Asked Naruto as he was concerned what happened .

"Yeah . It's just that my legs feel kinda weak from last night ." Said Hinata with a wink at Naruto making him blush ." Could you please carry me for today ?" Asked Hinata for Naruto to help since she wasn't in a good condition to walk long distances .

"Sure just wait a minute ." Said Naruto as he pulled of a storage scroll and opened it putting inside his bag and Hinata's and put the scroll in his pouch .

"Now hop on my back." Said Naruto as he kneeled in front of Hinata as she leaned on his back with her arms over his shoulder and her legs intervined around his waist for support .Naruto also helped as he put his hands on her thighs holding her in place as then they started walking towards their next destination .

\- 1 day later -

Hinata was now able to walk freely again as she and Naruto walked Hand to Hand together as they came in front of the Naruto Bridge . They both stopped in front of it to take in the view .

"It's as good looking as you Naruto . It even has your name on it ."said Hinata .

"Yeah . But you are more beautiful than anything ." Said Naruti giving her a kiss in the forehead ." Come on now . Let's go ." Said Naruto as they entered the Bridge to enter the Mist Village .

-End Of Chapter 2 -

Guys I decided to give you a lemon on this chapter because simply :

YOU DESERVE IT . CLAP CLAP CLAP . YOU DESERVE IT . CLAP CLAP CLAP.

YOU DESERVE IT . CLAP CLAP CLAP.

You really do guys after all the support on the first chapter . Continue following and favouriting the story. Also review to express your thoughts about the story and give your oppinion for next partners for Naruto .

I love you all .

Until next time .

SEE YA .


	3. Soul Boumd!

You Guys are breaking my records . Thank you for the support and the reviews they really help .

Thank you for telling me that I messed up the villages and countries when I was telling about their journey , I will take care of it and be cautious in the future . Also others for following and favouriting , I love you all . In this chapter the first addition on the story will be added and you get to know more of the story line and plot twists I have in mind .

With that being said , Let us continue with this story you seem to like .

\- Chapter 3 -

Naruto and Hinata were now in front of Konoha's east gate . After nearly a month on a mission , they were dead exhausted and were really glad that they fulfilled the mission and now could rest . They got into the village and went straight to report to Tsunade . As they reached the Hokage Tower , the went upstairs to the floor Tsunade's office was in and they knocked politely on it . Granted permission to enter they got inside.

"My two favourite ninjas . So I see you have returned . What news do you bring me ?" Said Tsunade as she leaned forward on her desk putting her hands together below her chin and awaiting answers.

"Good News Tsunade-sama . All four villages accepted to help us and their help is on the way . They even will send some number of ninjas as loan for the crisis." Said Hinata .

"That's great news . Anything else you might want to share ?" Said Tsunade .

"Yes Baa-chan . We are together now ." Said Naruto as he grabbed Hinata's hand making her blush in front of her superior .

"At last . So you finally managed to say it to him . I am so proud of you two . " said Tsunade as she got up and hugged them both . "Here take the payment for the mission and your expenses . You have the next month free of missions for the service you had done ." Said Tsunade handing them a check with payment on it .

Naruto accepted it being the thing that he really needed right now as he was about to leave the room but stopped when he noticed Hinata wasn't coming along.

"Naruto-kun . I need to have a talk with Tsunade-sama for a while . Can we meet later ?" Said Hinata as she looked at him .

"Sure . We are going on a fate tonight to celebrate our return . See you later ." Said Naruto as he left leaving Hinata and Tsunade alone .

"Tsunade-sama . Can you please put a silence seal on this room ?" Said Hinata blushing .

"Sure ." Said Tsunade as with a few hand signs she isolated the place so that no sound would be heard out . "What is it you wanted to talk about ?" Said Tsunade as she got in front of Hinata and put a hand over her shoulder .

"Tsunade-sama . I checked my chakra system one day with my byakugan and noticed something strange on my body . Could you check it please with your skills around my belly ?" Said Hinata .

"Sure . Just lay on that couch there and take out your shirt ." Said Tsunade as Hinata did so and undid her short leaving herself in bra only as she laid on her back on the couch .

Doing hand signs Tsunade's hands started glowing green . She started roaming her hands around her belly for a couple of seconds as she then stopped and a huge smile came on her face . Telling Hinata to get dressed , she waited for her to get dressed as she got a glass of water on her hand , to get ready just in case .

"What is it ?" Said Hinata as she waited for an answer .

"That disturbance you saw with your Byakugan , had nothing to do with your chakra system since it was a system of it's own . When you said you were together with Naruto , you too really got together didn't you ." Said Tsunade as she stopped for a moment watching Hinata turn into a tomato . "Well Hinata , in eight months , you are going to give us more knucklehead ninjas in this village . You are pregnant Hinata and that system is of your child." Finished Tsunade as she watched Hinata look at her with shock at first but then her eyes started to water until she finally as predicted from Tsunade passed out on the couch . 'I knew this would happen.' Thought Tsunade as she poured some water on her hand and started wiping it around Hinata's neck until she came back to her senses .

"I am pragnant . With Naruto-kun." Was the first thing Hinata said as she from happiness jumped and higged tightly Tsunade . "Thank you for making me happy , Tsunade-sama." Said Hinata as she released her grip on her .

"I think that thank should be said to Naruto . " said Tsunade as the two of them started laughing together . "Now tell me everything that happened ?" Said Tsunade as they sat down on the couch and started having girly talk .

-with Naruto-

Naruto after leaving the Hokage Tower he took his route to a certain direction . He was on his way to the Hyuga campbound as he wanted to have a chat with the had of the clan . As he reached the entrance to the campbound , he was greeted from two guards who asked him for his business here and when he told that he needed to talk with Hiashi , one of the guards escorted him to Hiashi's study and got inside to inform him then came back leaving the door open for him to enter .

"Welcome Uzumaki-san . Please have a seat ." Said Hiashi pointing at a chair in front of him .

"Thank you for accepting this meeting Hiashi-sama." Said Naruto .

"Please call me just Hiashi . So what brings you here ?" Said Hiashi as he poured tea for both of them .

"I wanted to ask your permission and to ask you for the hand of Hinata on a marriage . The two of us have been recently on a mission and I realised how much she had sacrificed for me and how much she loved me . I wanted to formally ask you as her father before taking any action ." Said Naruto as he nervously sipped from his tea .

"You know Naruto . When you were younger , I didn't even like you . In fact I despited you . From all the pranks you pulled on the village and the trouble you caused , I always thought you would be a bad influence for my daughter and family . But one thing that I did was never think of you as a monster . While others thought of you as the kyubi , I knew that your father sealed it inside you to save the village and with trust on you so that you would use it for good purposes in the future . And you did . You saved us all countless times . A little by little you earned my respect and I started seeing why my daughter chose you . You didn't care for yourself when it came to helping others and you never gave up on your word . Knowing that you will not go back on your word in your life , I grant you permission to marry my elder daughter . In promise to never leave her side ." Said Hiashi as he extended his hand at a dumb founded Naruto . Taking everything that Hiashi had said in , Naruto reacted getting up and taking Hiashi's hand firmly and shaking it .

"If I ever hurt her , you have my word that you can kill me ." Said Naruto serious .

"Now go Naruto . Make my daughter happy ." Said Hiashi as Naruto then left the place happy and jumping around as a child whose parents bought him a big bag of candies .

Going on his road again , he went to a bank to cash in the check he had just gotten and took the money . Leaving the bank he got himself some legit clothes for tonight as he then went to a newly opened jewlry . Going inside he was immediately greeted by the owner .

"What a honor to have the hero visit my shop . What can I help you with ?" Said the owner as he got in front of his cashier and ready to help Naruto .

"I am on look for a proposal ring . It is for my special person in life and I want it to be perfect . " said Naruto as he started looking around .

"Then for the hero I got the one you look for . Wait here ."said the owner as he went to the back of the shop and after a minute came back with a small box on his hands . "This is the newest and best model I have here . " said the owner opening the box revealing the ring inside .

Inside the box was a silver ring with a gem on it . The gem had light lavender color and instead of being normal shape , it was on a shape of wings which were stuck to the ring in just the perfect way . In middle of the wings was a delicate shape of a heart . Naruto knew this was the right one .

"I am taking this one . " said Naruto as the shopper gave Naruto the box and went to his cashier .

"For saving our lives and mine , You will get it in 70% off ." Said The owner as he then took the money from Naruto . "That girl must be honored to marry our hero ." Finished the owner .

"In fact , I am honored to marry her ."said Naruto as he left the shop .

-later that night -

Naruto and Hinata had just finished eating a fancy dinner in a restaurant as now they were walking towards the Hokage mountain . As they walked , they slowly reached their destination as they stopped looking at the whole village , as it was starting to get the life it once had . Thinking this was the right time Naruto turned Hinata towards himself as he got a few feet away .

"Hinata-chan . For the last month you have made me the happiest man in this world . You have been there everytime for me and have cared for me when others hated me. Now that we are together I can't be any happier . That's what I thought . But Hinata would you make me even happier and marry me ?" Said Naruto as he got on one knee and pulled out the box ,opening it and revealing the ring .

Hinata was shocked . She didn't expect this . Her brain was just taking it slowly as she then immediately jumped on him locking her lips with his . Stopping the kiss afterwards she looked him in the eyes .

"Yes Naruto-kun .Yes . Yes . " continued to say Hinata as Naruto picked her left hand and slowly put the ring on her ring finger .

Kissing her on the lips he hugged her tightly to himself until Hinata wanted to say something and broke the kiss .

"Naruto . I have to tell you something ." Said Naruto as she moved a little back from where she was .

"What is it ?" Said Naruto .

"Naruto-kun ." Said Hinata as she put her hand on her belly and started rubbing it around that zone . "Naruto-kun . I am pregnant." Finished Hinata as she smiled at him .

Getting in his head what she had said Naruto rushed towards her picking her up and swaying her around in the air . "I...I ..I am gonna be a father . I am gonna be a father ." Continued to say Naruto as he then hugged Hinata .

\- 1 month later -

Naruto was waiting on the aisle with his best man by his side Shikamaru as next to them was Tsunade who with authority she had ,could marry people and she was Honored when Naruto asked her to do it . Naruto was shaking from excitment . He loved Hinata and now got to marry her , plus the thought of having a child in the future only made him more anxious . Those thoughts lasted until the music started and a little girl came out throwing flowers .

After the girl was the bride . Hinata was wearing a white gown . It was strapless and it showed quite some cleavage of her . On her side was Hiashi who escorted her daughter to the aisle and then took a seat on the front row .

"We are here today to unite two souls who love each other and want it to last forever . We all know the rest of how it goes so let's go to the main part ." Said Tsunade as everybody laughed who was present .

"Do you Naruto Uzumaki , take Hinata Hyuga as your wife ? To take care of her and be with her on good and bad times ?" Said Tsunade .

"Yes . I do ." Said Naruto .

"Do you Hinata Hyuga , take Naruto Uzumaki as your husband ? Only him to be your one and only ?" Said Tsunade again .

"Yes . I do ." Said Hinata .

"I announce you two husband and wife . You can kiss the bride now ." Said Tsunade to Naruto who didn't even wait as he lunged himself at her kissing his wife .

"Naruto , take the night and mmorningwith your wife but at afternoon both of you if you are in condition come at my office . We have very important matters to discuss ." Said Tsunade as Naruto and Hinata nodded and left for their 'us' time.

-At apartment -

Getting inside the apartment Naruto closed the door and turned the key locking it just in case for no disturbance . Pulling his butterfly tie off and throwing his jacket somewhere on the room , he grabbed Hinata on his arms and led her to his bedroom. Putting her on the bed he unbuttoned his shirt taking it of along with his under shirr leaving his chest naked . Getting on bed with Hinata , he started kissing her as he slowly made his way with his hands behind Hinata's gown and pulled down the zipper . As the zipper reached the end , he pulled the upper part of her gown down exposing her boobs and immediately started caressing them with his hands . Leaving her lips he slowly started leaving trails of kisses on her jaw then moving down to her neck and continuing to her collar bone licking and sucking on it . Getting lower he reached her boobs as he started licking them and took one of her nipples in his mouth just slightly giving it a bite making Hinata moan as she wanting to help him moved her chest forward for him to get better access . Compling Naruto started sucking more on it as he then put his fingers on the sides of her gown pulling it down as he moved away from her boobs and successfully removed the gown off her putting it on a chair as he turned to look at her .

The only clothing that was left now for Hinata was a lacy thong . Wanting to even the odds Naruto took off his pants letting them in a pool of clothes on his feet as he was now on his boxers . Getting lower on her body Naruto pulled of her thong and revealed a clad shaved pussy as there wasn't even a single strand of pubic hair on it . Opening her lower lips slowly with his fingers , he closed in on her as he put out his tongue and started licking her folds . Being this yet an inexperienced thing before for Hinata , she started moaning loudly as she gripped the sheets of the bed . Hearing her like this Naruto doubled hie efforts going on faster and faster as he started rubbing her clit with his thumb , sending electric shocks through Hinata's body . Changing positions Naruto started sucking on her clit as he inserted 2 fingers inside of her pumping in and out . Taking all of this in , Hinata couldn't bear anymore as she with one last push of Naruto's fingers came all over his face and fingers soaking him in her juices . Cleaning off his hand while licking his fingers , he gave some to Hinata who licked her own juices off from his hand .

Feeling a bit dominated , Hinata pulled Naruto on the bed and on his back as she got on top of him and started giving him kisses all over his torso until she reached his boxers . Pulling them down , Naruto's dick sprang in front of her eyes as it was already hard like a metal bar . Not having experience at this , Hinata wrapped her hand around his dick and started stroking his shaft up and down and earned groans from Naruto . Wanting to experiment more she gave it a lick on the tip and watched as it made Naruto shiver . She started doing it more frequently as she extended her lick now going from the top to the bottom and reverse . Having read about it somewhere she took it in her mouth . Sucking on it she heard her husband moan more as she moved her head up and down on his shaft until it would hit the back of her throat causing gag reflexes to kick in . Now fastening her moves she was bobing her head up and down while swirling her tongue inside her mouth around his dick until without a warning , her mouth was filled with Naruto's cum which seemed to never end as she did the best to swallow what she could . Still not being able to take it all in , she took it out of her mouth as ropes of cum came flying on her face and some on her boobs .

Swiping her face with her fingers to remove the cum , she licked it clean from her fingers sucking them well of it , as she was getting addicted to his taste . Seeing as Naruto was still hard , she got on top of him positioning herself on top of him and dropping herself on him making his dick disappear inside of her .

Having just climax , Naruto was very sensitive but when she put him inside of her , he nearly climaxed for the second time . Her pussy was nearly as tight as when they did it for the first time . Grabbing a hold of himself , he lifted his head to see Hinata's body bounce on top of him as her boobs were going crazy jumping up and down from her motions . Grabbing a hold of them , he squeezed her boobs making Hinata tighten even more around him but she still continued her thing and was enjoying it . Wanting to turn things around for both of them , grabbing Hinata , he put her on the bed on all fours as Hinata got his idea and rose her ass up to him , twerking it a little making Naruto come immediately behind her and shove his dick inside her pussy .

Grabbing her from the waist , he started pounding on her as he would take his dick almost all out then push back in putting Hinata directly on the ninth cloud of pleasure as with every move he would hit her soft spot . He then fastened his moves going faster on her and harder with Hinata pushing her hips towards him in sync with his moves making him reach deeper . Feeling himself close in , he made his thrusts harder as he felt Hinata tighten on him and cum as he too followed quickly and unloaded himself inside her womb filling it up .

They both collapsed on the bed breathing heavily , while smiling at each other .

"Wanna go another round ?" Said Naruto as he grabbed a handful of her ass cheeks .

"The night is still young ,Naruto ." Said Hinata as her breathing normalised .

Taking a few minutes off to help Hinata recover , they went at it again and again after that until it was nearly morning when they decided to go to sleep .

\- tomorrow afternoon -

The newly married couple had woken up nearly at midday as then they took a shower and got dressed remembering that they had to meet Tsunade for something she wanted to talk about . Leaving the apartment , they made their way to Hokage , now as a married couple . They entered her office , they were greeted and told to sit on the couch near her desk . As they sat down , Tsunade began to talk .

"First of all congratulations for you two . I hope you had a great night together ." Said Tsunade as the two of them blushed telling her involuntarily that that had happened .

"Now second thing is why I called you two here . Naruto , you know now your heritage don't you ?" Said Tsunade as Naruto nodded .

"I am the son of the fourth Hokage ." Said Naruto as then Tsunade continued .

"And your father's surname was Namikaze , coming from a clan of great ninjas as was your father . But now in Konoha or anywhere else there isn't any Namikaze and there are just a few Uzumakis . By the law , if a person is last successor of a clan , he has to get more than one wife to revitalise the clans . On your side you have two clans which are nearly gone and you need to revive them . That's why the council has come with a decision to give you this right and restore two honorable clans . You can do it if you want to and if your wife agrees with it ." Said Tsunade as he saw that the couple were shocked .

"Wait a minute . You want me to marry other women ? I just got married to Hinata ." Said Naruto as Tsunade instantly replied .

"You will stay married to Hinata and only her , and you will be clan heads together , but you will have relationships with other women ." Replied Tsunade .

"Naruto-kun . I think you should take the offer ."said Hinata to him .

"But what about you ?" Said Naruto surprised that his wife was agreeing to it .

"Naruto right now I am pregnant with your child and I can't keep up with your stamina all the time . Not all of us have nearly unlimited chakra reserves like you do ." Said Hinata making Naruro blush . "Besides you will give other girls the feeling of how good it is to be with you ." Said Hinata .

"All right . I accept it but only if I live together with all of them . I don't want to be seperated from any of the other ones . " said Naruto .

"That could be arranged . Anything else ?" Said Tsunade .

" Yes . Who will be on my clan?" Said Naruto .

"That's up to you two to choose but make sure you choose well because they are going to be with you all of your life and will have your children ." Said Tsunade .

"Ok then . If that's all then we will take our leave ." Said Naruto as he grabbed Hinata's hand and got up to leave . Turning towards the door they were about to leave when it busted open with a heavy breathing person on the other side .

That person was a girl and if people didn't know her they would say she was Hinata . She had long white hair and light purple eyes . She had a well formed body and was as high as Hinata . The person standing at the door was the priestess of Demon Land , Shion .

"Please . Help me." Was all she said as she collapsed on the floor . The three that were present there all rushed towards her as Tsunade ran a check up on her body .

"She is just tired . She has no injuries . But what happened to her to cause her exhaust like this?" Said Tsunade as Hinata and Naruto just shrugged their shoulders not having an idea .

"Whatever it is , we have to take care of her till she wakes up and tells us what happened ." Said Naruto as he cared deeply for the priestess .

"Let me help her wake up a little early ." Said Tsunade as she ran an healing technique on her body making her exhaustion go away as Shion started slowly opening her eyes . Shion woke up scared but seeing that Naruto and others where here she calmed down .

"What happened to you Shion ?" Said Naruto as he kneeled in front of a sitting Shion .

"My whole village and my people . They are gone . " said Shion as she broke in tears .

"Whattt? How did it happen?" Said Tsunade .

"I had a vision about my people dying and my village get destroyed so I alarmed the people to get away from there in order to survive . When I told them , they immediately refused and told me that I should get away and get safe because it was their job and life to protect the priestess . So I ran , I ran until I came here . As I left the village I heard a huge explosion comming behind me and destroying everything around me ." Said Shion as she was now crying on Naruto's shoulder .

"Wait . How did you survive the explosion ?" Said Hinata a little confused .

Getting away from Naruto's shoulder , Shion picked up the bell she had pinned on her shoulder and showed it to everyone . "Naruto recognises this . This is a magical bell that my mother gave to me as a child to protect me from anything . It generates a barrier around me not letting anything pass it ." Explained Shion .

"Well you obviously don't have where to go back so you'll be staying in Konoha . I will prepare any documents necessary to make you a citizen of Konoha ." Said Tsunade as she got to her desk . "By that time you will be staying with Naruto and Hinata . You have a lot of catching up to do . Now leave and take some rest Shion . You need it after what you have been through ." Said Tsunade as Naruto Hinata and Shion left for Naruto's apartment .

-End of Chapter 3-

That was it for chapter 3 guys . Now you know the reason of the harem being created and you might have gotten the idea who will be joining it by now . I will make sure to update whenever I can and write as much of it as I can .

Leave a favorite follow and a review about what you think and your thoughts of women for Naruto .

Until next time . BYE BYE . :)


	4. New House , Bigger Family

What's up guys . Thank you for bearing with me and my mistakes . And thank you for telling where I am wrong so I can correct them. I want to be one of the best stories and you guys are helping me do it . So again thank you .

By the way Shion's hair is blonde it was my mistake .

-CHAPTER 4-

Walking inside Naruto's apartment were Naruto ,Hinata and Shion . Going inside Hinata helped Shion to the living room as Naruto went to the kitchen to get some drinks for them .

Sitting on the couch , Hinata was comforting the blonde as she was still on the trauma of what happened. Rubbing her back , Hinata saw Naruto approaching with three glasses of drinks in his hands. Naruto put one glass in front of all on them and sat on the other side of Shion . Breaking the silence Naruto spoke first .

"Shion , you want to talk about what happened?" Said Naruto as Shion turned towards him .

"I already told you what happened Naruto-kun ." Replied Shion

"But do you have any Idea what may have caused that to happen?Anything that you might know ,would help us right now ." Said Naruto as he put his arm on her shoulder for comfort .

"I have no idea who or what may have caused it . It all happened so fast. I didn't stay there to see what was happening ." Said Shion as her eyes were begining to get wet .

"I will go talk to Tsunade and see if she could send a investigation team there for any clues . If someone is responsible for this , he or she are gonna pay for this . Hinata you stay here and help her if she needs anything." Said Naruto as he put on his sandals and left .

Now inside were left by themselves Hinata with Shion . Learning that they were going to get interested in the matter and that they would help her in any way , Shion calmed down and now she was in a normal state . She also noticed that Naruto and Hinata were pretty close together and wanted to know more about it .

"Hinata-san . You and Naruto seem to be really close to each other ." Said Shion as she took a sip from her drink .

"Call me just Hinata . And yes . Finally I am together with Naruto and now we are married ." Said Hinata as she showed her ring to Shion .

Shion took a sad face at this , as if her dreams were ruined ."That's good for you . I had heard you had a crush on him and seems that your dream became true . When did you two get married ?" Said Shion as she held her glass of juice in her hands .

"In fact , our marriage was yesterday . We got married yesterday ." Said Hinata as she noticed that Shion had taken a sad face .

"What's the problem Shion ?" Asked Hinata .

"Nothing . I really am happy about you two and I really mean it . Naruto deserves someone like you by his side . It is just that , when Naruto and his team came to my village on mission and saved my life , he kind of promised to someday have a child with me . Guess that's not going to happen anymore ." Said Shion looking down .

"You see Shion , your dream might not be dead just yet ." Said Hinata with a smile on her face.

"You two are married now . He wouldn't let go of you for me ." Replied Shion .

"He doesn't have to . You may not know it but he is the son of the fourth hokage and one of the few remaining members of Uzumaki clan . According to law he has to take more than one wife to revive the line . And our Naruto has to revive 2 clans , Uzumaki and Namikaze so he will need all the help he could get ." Said Hinata as she saw surprise and a little happiness on Shion's face .

"So you are saying he can get in a relationship with me too?" Said Shion as Hinata just nodded . "But it is only if you allow me right ? " said Shion a little disappointed as she thought that .

"Anyone that loves Naruto-kun for what he is like I do is welcomed in our family . So tell me Shion , do you love him?" Said Hinata .

"Of course I do . When he came to my village , he continued to risk his life to save mine even though I had seen a vision about him dying . He was the cause my priestess powers bloomed and he also promised me to help me make a heir to my powers . As he never goes back on his word , I too don't want to be alone anymore in my life ." Said Shion full of emotions .

"That's all I needed to know . Welcome to the family Shion and I doubt Naruto will have any objections ."said Hinata as hearing this Shion jumped at her hugging her .

"Besides , I am pregnant and I will need someone to take care of his lust while I can't ." Said again Hinata making Shion blush .

"I didn't know you were pregnant too." Said Shion surprised .

"Well , we have some catching up to do then." Said Hinata as they started chatting about this last months to each other .

-1 hour later -

Naruto entered his apartment finding Hinata and Shion haShiona great time . He was happy to see that Shion had calmed down and that the two of them were going on good together .

"Hey , I am back." Said Naruto making himself noticed.

"Oh hey Naruto . Any good news ?" Said Shion .

"Yes . Tsunade sent a team immediately to your village to investigate and she also gave me this ." Said Naruto showing a key holder with a few keys on it .

"Why is that , Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata as she got up .

"These are the keys to our new home . Tsunade gave them to me so that we could move in a more spaciousinlace." Said Naruto ."And we are going there right now ." Said Naruto as he made a dozen of clones and immediately started packing everything they needed and sent them to their new house ahead of them as he accompanied the two ladies .

Reaching their new home , it was a two storey building . Seeing by the number of windows , it surely had a lot of rooms inside . It had a large front yard and also a training dojo at the side for them to use . Going inside they saw that the house was completely furnished and with everything they needed . They went upstairs and started wandering through the bedrooms . All the bedrooms there were fully filled with everything and so was the master bedroom . It was much bigger then the others and it had a king size bed in the middle of the room . Leaving the second floor they moved to the living room as Naruto taking the tiring from his clones back too was exhausted and laid on the couch . Hinata and Shion went to the kitchen as they decided to cook something for dinner together . As they started to cook , Naruto dazed of to sleep as he started taking a nap.

-3 hours later -

Naruto woke up as a great smell hit his nostrils . Getting up from the couch and following that smell , he reached the kitchen where he found the table full of cooked food and two ladies awaiting for him .

"You two did this ?" Asked Naruto as they nodded .

"Well let's dig in ." Said Naruto as the three of them sat on the table and started eating .

As they continued eating , Hinata decided to start a conversation .

"Naruto-kun , I talked to Shion about the whole clan thing ." Said Hinata as Naruto stopped eating and turned towards her .

"And what do you think about it ?" Said Naruto to Shion .

"Well, I-i want to join your clan Naruto . And also you promised me you would help me with giving me your child ." Said Shion to Naruto .

"Are you sure ? You don't have to if you don't want ." Said Naruto wanting her to be sure .

"I am pretty sure ,Naruto-kun. Please give me your child and give it to me tonight ." Said Shion as she leaned across the table and kissed him .

Taken by surprise Naruto lokked at Hinata who just smiled and nodded at him . Taking that she agreed with it he started returning the kiss. Moving from around the table , he grabbed her from the chair into his arms and started climbing the stairs to the bedroom . Opening the master bedroom door , he let Shion get on her feet . Breaking the kiss , he took off his shirt and continued kissing her while moving her jacket down her arms and into the ground . Pushing her towards the bed while kissing , Naruto reached down to the hem of her white t-shirt and pulled it off . Looking down at Shion , he noticed that she had no bra on and her pink nipples were standing tall . Finally reaching the bed , Shion turned him around and put him on his back with her on top of him .

Getting up on top of him , she pushed down her shorts and panties , she showed him her body as in the day she was born . Naruto could only stare at the beauty in front of him . Her body was perfect and had the best curves in the needed places . She was like a copy of Hinata .

Getting completely naked , Shion positioned herself on top of Naruto's head as she started undoing his pants pushing them away along with his boxers . Naruto's dick sprang in front of her as she didn't wait and started licking it from the bottom to the head. Hearing Naruto grunt pushed her even further as she took it in her mouth sucking on it .

Naruto couldn't believe how good Shion was at it but he didn't want to be left behind as he took a hold of her hips and pulled her towards his face . Having her sex right in front of him , he started giving it teasing licks as he felt Shion moan on his dick . Reaching for her clit , he rubbed it with his thumb while sticking his tongue further inside of her , licking her honey . Continuing licking , he found it being harder as on the other side , Shion was sucking like a vacuum cleaner and was making it really hard for him to hold on and not cum right there . Shion too was receiving too much pleasure at a time as she didn't try to restrain herself and climaxed on Naruto's mouth , moaning on his dick sending vibrations to him making it impossible to hold on for Naruto and cum in her mouth .

As they sucked each other juices , cleaning their sexes ,Naruto turned them around ,now being on top as he grabbed her left leg and put it on top of his shoulder and plunged himself inside of her . Taking it all in at once was a lot for Shion as she screamed in pain from loosing her virginity . Letting her adjust to the new feeling , Naruto started licking and sucking on her toes as with his hands he rubbed her thighs giving her jolts of pleasure .

Finally adjusted to his size inside of her , Shion pushed her hips towards him making him eagerly push forward . Grabbing her other leg and putting it on his shoulder , he leaned forward and started moving his hips in a normal pace at first .

Seeing that she liked it , he started moving faster inside of her while her reached for her boobs and started twisting and playing with her nipples . Hearing her moan harder was making him go even further as when he reached a certain depth , he noticed that she moaned more than ever and noticed that that was her g-spot .

Shion was on another world right now . In a world where only infinite pleasure existed and nothing else . Nothing else in the world and all the other problems mattered to her right now as she felt as she was floating in the air . Feeling Naruto hit her special spot over and over again was driving her crazy . She couldn't hold it anymore as she tightened her walls around Naruto climaxing and milking his dick inside of her . When she felt Naruto release his load inside of her , she couldn't hold back yet another climax as she for the third time on this night came .

As Naruto finished unloading himself , he nearly passed out on top of Shion from all of that intense sex . Pulling out from Shion , he laid on her side panting trying to catch his breath . Laying on his back , Shion climbed on his side as she put her head on his chest . Putting a arm around her , Naruto pushed her closer to himself .

"Welcome to the family Shion-chan" said Naruto .

"Thank you Naruto-kun . For everything ." Said Shion as she started drifting to sleep .

Feeling tireness hit him too , he decided to tag along and sleep as well .

As the two of them fell asleep , Hinata who had watched it all with her Byakugan and had streams of cum going down her thighs from all the fingering she had done . She opened the master bedroom door and stripped out of her clothes and joined them in the bed leaning on the other side from Shion and pulling covers on top of them all . Giving Naruto a kiss , she placed her head on top of his chest next to Shion's and fell asleep .

-End of chapter 4 -

That was it for this chapter folks . Now we have the foundation of the harem going on . If you liked this , Review Favorite and Follow . If you didn't , then tell me where I was wrong to make it right . I love you all for the support .

Until next time ... SEE YA .


	5. The Truth

Welcome back to chapter 5 . I love all the support you guys are giving me and the story . We are close to reach 100 favorites and followers . Plus now there is a poll on my profile so make sure to vote on it and help me with the story . And please continue the reviews . I want at least 15 reviews on this chapter with your thoughts on it .

-Chapter 5-

The sun had risen on top of Konoha as it's rays were all over the village and on a certain window . On that room were peacefully sleeping three people. Naruto was happily sleeping with two beautiful women on his sides who had clung onto him and didn't want to let him go .

Opening his eyes , Naruto took a moment to adjust to the light and after his eye focus came back , he took a moment to look at his sorruderings . This wasn't his usual bedroom . As he looked to his sides he saw that on one side was his wife Hinata and on the other one was Shion . His memories hitting him , he remembered that this was his new house and that now Shion was a part of his family . As he stood there waiting for them to awake , he felt stirrings from the girls as Shion was the first to wake up and was shortly followed by Hinata .

"Good morning ,my angels." Said Naruto .

"To you too ." Said Hinata as she moved closer to him and giving him a morning kiss .

"Good morning Naruto." Said Shion as she too got next to Hinata and as soon as Hinata broke the kiss ,she continued it .

"What do you want to do today girls?" Said Naruto .

"We could stay like this all day." Said Hinata as she leaned on his shoulder .

"We could . But I am starving right now ."said Naruto as a growl from his stomach made the two giggle at him .

"Well then . Let's get you filled up with food then." Said Shion as she got up and was followed by Hinata .

"We are gonna cook for you and why don't you take a shower?" Said Hinata .

"Great idea." Said Naruto he too getting up and getting some fresh clothes for the day and putting them on a chair while he got into bathroom .

About 30 minutes later , Naruto got out of the bathroom as he got dressed wearing pants and a t-shirt . Going downstairs , he found that the floor was filled with a great smell as he followed it and it led to the kitchen . As he got there , he found the dinning table filled with bowls of ramen on it . There were at least two dozens of it .

Sitting immediately down , he started downing the content from the bowls . Giving him 5 minutes at top he was done as a huge curve appeared on his stomach from the overdose of ramen .

While his body was digesting the food , the bell rang . Getting up , he got to the front door and opened it revealing an Anbu troop.

"Naruto-san . You are called to the hokage office for a debriefing. Hokage mentioned that you come immediately and take Lady Shion and Hinata with you ." Said the anbu as he poofed away on a cloud of smoke .

Having heard the anbu , Shion and Hinata got ready immediately and the three of them left the house and rushing to the homage tower .

-Hokage's office-

Rushing inside , Naruto along with Hinata and Shion , they found that inside the office were his team with Yamato and Sai too .

"What is it Tsunade?" Said Naruto as he got in front of her .

"Our anbu troops which I send to investigate the destruction of Shion's village came back and they reported to me ." Said Tsunade as she got the attention of everyone .

"And what did they report ? Did they get anything from it ?" Said Naruto as he held Shion's hand .

"When they arrived at the village , almost everything was to ashes . They had checked everything from the bottom to the top and they found something shocking . On the central gas station that the village used for heating in every house and mainly the palace , and on different parts of the village were found a different kind of flames which are believed to be the cause of the explosion. It was black flames which couldn't be extinguished . And with Itachi dead who was the second one who could use it , it leaves only to one suspect ." Finished Tsunade as she saw the shock on everybody's face especially Sakura's who was about to faint .

"Are you sure it was him Tsunade-sama ? " said Kakashi .

"One of the anbu touched the flames to inspect it and he caught on fire . Others took off his gear and he survived for a straw since it still hadn't touched his skin . It is without a doubt Amaterasu and it was done by Sasuke Uchiha ." Said Tsunade with a stern voice .

"Why would he do that ?" Said Naruto as he tightened his grip on Shion's hand who had her eyes full of tears .

"For that we have no idea . Now this meeting is closed . Everybody can leave expect Naruto ." Said Tsunade as they followed the instructions leaving Naruto and Tsunade alone .

"Naruto . I know about your promise to bring him back to the village so I am gonna ask you , what will you do now ?" Said Tsunade .

"Next time I see him , I am putting him down for good . He has lost it and he can't be saved . He will pay for this and that's my promise ." Said Naruto as he tightened his fists nearly making them bleed .

"Whatever you decide Naruto , know that I will be by your side ." Said Tsunade putting a hand on his shoulder .

"Now go . Your wives need you ." Said Tsunade with a smile as Naruto turned around and left the office .

-2 hours later -

Naruto was on the backyard right now on a sitting lotus position as he was meditating and training on sage mode at the same time . As he was gathering chakra from the nature , his thoughts were on what he had learned earlier . The one he considered brother and rival , had killed hundreds of innocent people , involving women and children . The Sasuke that he knew , now he realised that he didn't exist anymore . The Sasuke now was a monster , a monster he needed to take care of , and a monster that was put of control. He stopped thinking about that when he heard a sweet voice call him . Opening his eyes he saw Shion who was walking towards him . He stopped gathering chakra and stored it in his body as he got up to meet Shion .

"Hinata and I are going to the hospital to get a check up on her baby's growth . You want to come ?" Said Shion .

"Feel free to go . I just don't feel like leaving the house today." Said Naruto which made Shion remember about today's event . Deciding not to push it anymore , she dropped it .

"Ok , we'll be going . And we might go shopping afterwards because I need clothes . So we might be coming at evening. Bye." Said Shion giving him a kiss and leaving .

A few minutes later , Hinata and Shion left. Naruto got inside as he decided to just lay on the couch and not do anything . He was looking at the ceiling about to drift to sleep when for the second time today , the bell rang . Getting up , he went to the door and opened it revealing his sensei Kakashi .

"Hello Naruto . May I come in?" Said Kakashi .

"Of course . Come in ." Said Naruto moving to the side and letting him in .

"Naruto . I am sorry ." Said Kakashi shocking Naruto .

"Why are you sorry Kakashi-sensei ? I don't remeber you doing anything to me?" Said Naruto confused as he sat on the sofa .

"Yes ,I did . And something terrible . Instead of chosing you to train , I chose an avenger and bloodthirsty student . I should have chosen you from the beginning but my ego let me act otherwise because I saw so much in him of myself. It is all my fault ." Said Kakashi putting his head down .

"None of this is your fault . All you wanted to do was put him in the right direction ,but his lust for power led him to darker thing and into joining Orochimaru . You were the best sensei for all of us , and I thank you for all that you have done for our team ." Said Naruto walking closer to Kakashi and putting his hand on his shoulder . This caused Kakashi to lift his head looking him in the eyes .

"Thank you Naruto . For everything ." Said Kakashi smiling through his mask .

After their conversation , Naruto and Kakashi moved to the kitchen , taking out drink for them and drinking . They chatted for other things and after some time , Kakashi left .

Deciding to do something productive , Naruto put on his jacket and got out . Walking through the village , he got to a cinammon roll's shop taking a few of them for Hinata since it was her favorite food . Also he went to a bakery getting some sesame dumplings for Shion . Then he went to his favorite place in Konoha getting 10 bowls of Ramen for himself . Grabbing his bags he walked in direction to his house .

Getting inside , he put them all on the kitchen ready for later .

"Well , that takes care of dinner ." Said Naruto as after a few minutes the front door opened , revealing his wives.

"Welcome back ." Said Naruto as he received a kiss from both of them .

"Hello , Naruto . What is this awesome smell ?" Said Hinata as she got to the bags on the kitchen and opened them .

"I decided to get your favorite food for both of you . I hope you like them since they are fresh made ." Said Naruto rubbing his head .

"Thank you , Naruto. You deserve a reward for this after dinner. " said Shion giving him a kiss and slightly rubbing his dick through the pants .

"Well then . Let's eat." Said Naruto as all of them sat on the table and ate their food.

Finishing their food , they put the bags to trash bin and washed up their faces and hands . Taking Naruto by his hands , they pulled him upstairs and into the master bedroom . Pushing him on the bed , Hinata and Shion immediately took off their clothes and jumped on top of Naruto.

Shion went immediately straight and started kissing Naruto as with her hands , she started undoing his jacket pushing it away and pulled off his t-shirt . On the other side , Hinata pulled his pants and boxers down all the way as his erected dick sprang up . Not waiting at all , she took it in her mouth , going up and down his shaft . Making it go rock hard , she let go of it , making Naruto groan . Giving Shion a sign , Shion got to where Hinata used to be . Getting on top of Naruto , she took his dick positioning it to her entrance and pushed herself down on it taking it all inside . Hinata on the other hand , sat on top of Naruto's face as Naruto taking the hint , started licking and sucking on her crotch .

Shion , having his dick inside of her , bounced up and down on his shaft ,everytime it reaching her spot , making her almost climax . Seeing that Hinata was in front of her , she leaned forward as with her hands , she gripped Hinata's boobs , squeezing them , making her moan . Not being let back , Hinata did the same with Shion's boobs , as she got even closer and locked her lips with Shion's .

Having her boobs squeezed and Naruto's dick inside of her , Shion couldn't take it anymore as she climaxed on Naruto spasming around his dick , milking his cum out as he came too . Feeling Naruto unload inside of her , Shion tightened her grip on Hinata , making her too climax and release her juices on Naruro's face .

Climbing down from Naruto , Hinata grabbed Naruto pulling him on top of her . She was about to put his dick inside of her when Naruto grabbed her and put her in all four . Getting behind her , spitting a little on his fingers , he pushed them in her anal hole , making it wet . Feeling that she was wet enough , he took his fingers out and positioned his dick on her back entrance .

Pushing little by little , his head made it in , earning screams from Hinata . Going further , he got more inside of her as Hinata's screams got even higher . Pulling back , he pushed back inside earning now moans from Hinata . He continued doing this on a slow pace at first then started going faster and a little harder .

Wanting to help Hinata with this , Shion got under her as she started licking her pussy . She continued doing so and started rubbing her clit with her thumb and was taken by surprise when 2 fingers were inserted on her pussy . Looking from the side , she saw Hinata pumping on her pussy with her fingers and started licking her clit . This caused Shion to moan hard but she still continued sucking Hinata's pussy . Taking her clit between her fingers , Shion pinched Hinata's clit , sending her to climax .

Feeling her asshole tighten a lot more , Naruto couldn't hang on aanymor as he unloaded for the second time tonight . Filling her ass with cum , he still wasn't done cumming as he took his dick out and put in on top of Shion's face , filling her mouth with cum . Taking it all inside her mouth until he was done , Shion moved next to Hinata , as she cupped her face and with her mouth full of cum , started kissing Hinata .

Pushing their tongues inside each other's mouth , the shared his cum until they were out of it and stopped kissing with a rope of saliva hanging from their mouths .

Feeling done for the night , Hinata and Shion hugged each other close , their boobs touching together as they both drifted to sleep . Pushing the covers on top of them and himself , Naruto laid behind Hinata putting an arm around her and joining them on sleep .

\- End of chapter 5 -

That was it for this chapter . As I said , I want at least 15 reviews on this chapter with your thoughts . And don't forget to vote on the poll in my profile on who do you want to join Naruto's harem .

Until next time ... SEE YA .


	6. Sparks

I am back with chapter 6 . I see that you enjoyed the last part and also participated on the poll . I am kinda of disappointed because I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted to but it's okay . Also I want everyone that reviews to make an account and review so I can reply to you , ant not reply as a guest .

To make things clear : The girls with the most votes joins Naruto , but it may not be in the next chapter . Also the winner by votes , once added to the story , is deleted from the poll .

\- Chapter 6 -

It had been 2 months since Shion had come to Konoha . The village was 80 % rebuilt , Hinata was showing great progress on her pregnancy and Shion was carrying a child now too . When Naruto heard the news , he fainted , realising that he would be father of two children .

At the moment , Naruto was at training ground no.13 , practising with his sage mode , trying to push the limit of the time he could use sage mode . He had 2 clones created which were on the side of the training field , while he was making Rasenshurikens and throwing them at trees . His limit was 3 per transformation , then he had to transform again in sage mode to create three more . He just threw his 3 Rasenshuriken for this transformation , causing it to wear off . He was about to transform again when a shinobi landed behind him .

"If you continue to train like this , there won't be a field to train anymore ." Said Kakashi .

"This is the farest from the village I could find so that I could not hurt anybody . So what brings you here , sensei?" Said Naruto turning to face him .

"I just came to tell you that Tsunade called for you . And I am leaving for a 2 month mission too , so be nice ." Said Kakashi smiling with his one eye .

"You know that I am not 5 year old about to be babysit . Any idea what she might want to talk to me about ?" Said Naruto as Kakashi just shook his head.

"Anyway I am leaving now . See you in about 2 months." Said Kakashi as he disappeared in leaves .

With Kakashi gone , Naruto dispelled his clones , and left the training field to meet Tsunade . He shortly arrived there and entered her office to notice Tsunade with Shizune and another unknown Kunoichi to him .

"I see that Kakashi notified you ." Said Tsunade .

"I suppose he was for once not late . So what did you call me for ?" Said Naruto .

"Naruto , I want you to meet Samui . She comes from the lightning village ." Said Tsunade pointing to Samui .

"Nice to meet you Samui . I am Naruto Uzumaki . The one who is gonna take this old hag's place someday ." Said Naruto as he noticed a vein appear on Tsunade's forehead and decided to stop .

"Samui , is here as an agreement of piece between our two villages . Raikage has sent us a marriage offer , as a seal to the ending of conflict between our villages . He wants that marriage to be with our own Hero , which happened to be you . You are to get married to Samui with an arranged marriage ." Finished Tsunade .

"Here is my file . You have everything about me on it . " said Samui handing Naruro the file .

Taking the file in his hands , Naruro surprised everyone as he tore it apart without even taking a look at it . This caused Samui to gasp on surprise while Tsunade was about to jump and kill him if it wasn't for Shizune to stop her .

"If I am to marry you , even if it is arranged , I want to know the person I am marrying and a pile of letters with info won't make me know you . " said Naruto .

"So what do you suppose then oh smart sage ." Said Tsunade as she was still angry and wanted to beat some sense into him .

"If she agrees , I want to take her to a date tonight . That will help me know her better . " said Naruto as he looked at Samui for an answer .

"I agree . Tonight at 8 should be fine ." Said Samui as Naruto nodded .

"I guess that settles it . Now off from my office before I sent you in coma . I am still angry with you ." Said Tsunade as Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he left .

Soon after he was home where he was greeted by his two wives . Receiving a kiss from both of them , he told them what happened .

"So it is a arranged marriage to put in peace both villages with each other. I don't think everybody is going to like that ." Said Hinata as she put the plates on the table for them to eat lunch .

"Why would that be?" Said Naruto curios .

"I guess you don't know what happened to the Hyuga clan once before when the village tried to make piece with Kumo . I was very little when that happened , a shinobi from Kumo came at night to kidnap me and succeeded to but was stopped by my father . Kumo wanted my father dead for that as justice for the death of their commander but my uncle took my father's place that day , sacrificing himself for my father . Ever since that , father has never been the same ." Said Hinata as she lowered her head , reminding herself that story .

"I am sorry about that Hinata . I truly didn't know ." Said Naruto getting up and embracing Hinata , giving her comfort .

"I think Naruto should give her a chance ." Said Shion .

"Why do you think so ?" Said Hinata .

"Nobody in this village or in the world is better than Naruto as a character judge and putting people on the straight road of life . He took me off of my selfishness and not caring for anybody . So I think , he will know if she is trusty or not ." Said Shion as she received a smile from Naruto and Hinata .

"You are right Shion . Let's not let the past , determine our future . Now let's eat ." Said Hinata as they sat down and started eating .

Some time later they were done , Naruto going upstairs to the bathroom and taking a shower for later tonight . While the hot water was hitting his body , the door of the bathroom opened , revealing a nude Hinata as she slowly walked to where Naruto was . Getting on the tube with him , she took some shampoo and squeezed it in her hand as she started rubbing her hands over Naruto's head .

"Gotta be clean for tonight . Don't want to leave any spot dirty , do you?" Said Hinata as she finished his hair and started spreading the shampoo over his whole body .

Finishing with the shampoo , they got under the water together , making it wash away. While being taken care of , Naruto couldn't help but notice the curve that was created on Hinata's belly . Wandering his hands over her body , he slowly got on his knees and put his head over her belly .

"He will be a boy ." Said Naruto .

"How do you know it ? It's still a little early to know that ." Said Hinata as she rubbed his hair with her hands .

"Father's sixth sense I guess . I can feel it that he will be a boy ." Said Naruto .

"And I am sure he will be as strong as his father ." Said Hinata who got to Naruto's level giving him a loving kiss .

"I love you Hinata ." Said Naruto turning off the shower and getting out of the tube .

Drying himself and Hinata off , he got to his bedroom where Shion was waiting for them . Getting some clothes for Naruto , she gave them to him . He got dressed and thanked them for their help . Looking at the clock , he noticed that it was nearly time to leave . He put on his jacket and kissed both of his wives goodbye , and left the house .

About 20 minutes later , he reached the village center , where he noticed that Samui was waiting for him there . He took a look at her , noticing that she wasn't wearing the ninja gear she was wearing before . She now was wearing a mini skirt with a low cut T-shirt and knee high socks .He then approached her.

"Sorry for being late ." Said Naruto as he got close to her .

"No , you are just in time . " said Samui looking at Naruto with a smile .

"So what do you want to do first ?" Said Naruto as they started walking slowly .

"We could go for dinner . If that's good with you ." Said Samui .

"Sure . I know just the place ." Said Naruto as he started walking to the direction of the restaurant .

Some time after , they reached the place , where they asked for a table for 2 . The hostess gladly showed them to on on the corner of the place and they took it . They sat down and ordered their food and drinks and waited for them to come .

"So , Samui , do you have any family ?" Said Naruto trying to open a conversation .

"I got a brother . His name is Atsui . What about you ?" Said Samui .

"I have a family , Hinata and Shion . They have been my family for a couple of months , and they are carrying my child too so my family is getting bigger and bigger ." Said Naruto as the waitress came and gave them their drinks .

"What else can you tell me about you ?" Said Samui .

"I was alone most of my life . I am the jinchuriki of the nine tails . You can imagine how it was for me ."said Naruto looking down .

"Sorry for that . I didn't mean to bring discomfort to you ." Said Samui feeling dumb for asking that question .

"No . Its not problem . Enough of me , let's talk about you." Said Naruto smiling.

"I am part of team Samui . My partners are Karui and Omoi . I am their leader actually ." Said Samui .

"Well congratulations . I am still a gennin even after everything . " said Naruto smiling and rubbing the back of his head .

"Rank doesn't matter . I know that you are a great shinobi and the rank doesn't matter when you are strong ." Said Samui with a slight blush .

"Thanks . That's something like my late sensei Jiraya said ." Said Naruto which surprised Samui .

"You were trained by the Sannin Jiraya ?" Said Samui with shock.

"Yes . He taught me the Rasengan that was created by my father , Fourth Hokage ." Said Naruto which caused Samui to be near fainting .

"You are the son of the Fourth . And trained by Jiraya . How many surprises do you carry with you ?" Samui as she didn't know any of this .

"Just a few more ." Said Naruto joking .

Their food came after and the rest was more quite but still with a little chat . They talked about Samui and her life. He learned that she had lightning affinity and was trained by the jinjurichi of the 8 tailed beast . After finishing their meal , Naruto paid and they left the place .

Now they were walking through the village and decided to take a walk in the park . They were walking through the park , which was lit by street lights at this time of the day . Finding a bench , they decided to sit down for a bit . As they sat next to each other , Naruto noticed that Samui had started to rub her right shoulder .

"What is it ?" Asked Naruto looking at her .

"It's nothing. Sometimes I feel soreness on my shoulders." Said Samui .

"Then I guess I could help with that." Said Naruto as he got up and got behind the bench .

Putting his hands on her shoulders , he started to massage them lightly . He started moving his thumbs and fingers , releasing any muscle knot , making Samui sigh in relief and relaxation . He continued to do this and said.

"You know Samui , even though you act like you are cold and indifferent, I myself think that you are not being yourself . I believe that deep inside you are a caring person . Your name means 'cold' but you have a warm heart . So I say , you drop your mask and start enjoying your life ." Said Naruto .

Samui was taken back at this . Nobody had ever said this to her or even noticed her mask . Not even her brother . And here was Naruto , who just in a few hours , was able to solve her like an easy puzzle for 2 year old.

"How did you know about my mask ?" Said Samui showing some emotion on her face .

"Because , I too used a mask for my whole life until Hinata was able to see through it and break it . I used a mask to appear happy to everyone while in fact , I was lonely on the inside and sad. That's how I noticed that you too were using one to hide your emotion." Said Naruto .

Getting up from the bench , Samui got in front of Naruto and with a swift move , she cupped her face and kissed him . Taken by surprise , Naruto reacted seconds later , returning the kiss and putting his arms around her pulling her body close to his . Feeling her soft lips onto his , Naruto licked her lower lip , asking permission to enter her mouth . She allowed him as she too darted her tongue inside his mouth . Having a little tongue battle , they stopped afterwards in need for air .

"Thank you Naruto . For tonight and everything else ." Said Samui hugging him .

"Not even a problem ." Replied Naruto stroking her short blonde hair .

"Do you mind escorting me to my hotel room , Naruto?" Said Samui as she escaped his embrace .

"Sure . Let's go." Said Naruto grabbing her hand and walking out of the park .

Walking hand to hand , they reached the hotel Samui was standing in . They got inside the hotel and continued walking until they reached her room and stopped in front of the door . Samui took out her key and opened the door behind her as she turned to Naruto . Grabbing him into a kiss , she started pulling him into her room .

As soon as they both were inside , Samui was pinned to the door as they pushed it close and span the key to lock it . Continuing their kiss , they started helping each other undress as Samui pushed Naruto's jacket off his arms and onto the floor . Still intact with each other , Samui started undoing Narito's shirt buttons one by one until it was completely open and pushing it off . Having his naked torso in front of her she didn't wait as she started roaming her hands around his well formed chest and 6 pack .

Naruto not wanting to be submissive to this , grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and started pulling it up until it reached her head . Breaking the kiss , he pulled it off , revealing her chest to him . Looking at her now , he noticed that she had not been wearing any bra all this time . Moving his hands to the sides of her body , he roamed them over her body until he reached her mounds and slightly groped them making her release a small moan .

Pushing her little by little , they reached her bedroom. Pulling her in the air , he released her back down but now on her bed . Soon after he climbed on top of her and locking his lips with hers again while engaging his hands on her boobs and paying attention to them . Leaving her lips , he moved down to her neck kissing and sucking on it . As he was playing with her boobs , he moved his hand to her lower part as he send it under her skirt and over her panties . When he touched her womanhood over her panties , he heard a moan from Samui which made him go further as he pushed his hand under her panties too and started rubbing her nether lips , making her get a hold of his head and push it on her boobs . Getting the hint , he started sucking on her nipples while with his other hand rubbed her .

Deciding to take things further , he pulled himself off her much to her disappointment . Putting his hands to the hem of her skirt , he pulled it off together with her panties and throwing them somewhere . He undressed himself too , taking off his pants and boxers letting them on the floor .

Putting one of her legs on top of his shoulder , he started kissing and licking her thigh until he reached her pussy and started attacking it with his mouth , shoving his tongue inside of her while with his finger rubbing her clit . It didn't take much time until she screamed her climax and released her juices on his face . Cleaning it with his mouth , he got to her face kissing her as she was still regaining her breath . Breaking the kiss , he positioned himself at her entrance and looked at her for reassurance .

"Please be gentle . It's my first time ." Said Samui at which Naruto nodded and slowly started thrusting inside of her .

Seeing the wince on her face from pain , he thrusted slower until he was fully inside of her and awaited for her to adjust to him . Kissing her neck and playing with her nipples , she soon told him it was okay . Pulling out of her until just his head was in , he pushed back in earning pleasure moans from Samui . He started picking up a steady and gentle pace , to wich judging from Samui's expression , she was loving it and he didn't want it any other way . Going gentle inside of her , was making him hit every spot inside of her and from the tightening she was doing on his dick , he knew that she was close . Kissing her on her sensitive spot , her neck , and leaving a big hickey on it , was all it took for Samui as her walls clamped around his dick , climaxing and making Naruto climax too from her extreme tightness and unloading his seed inside of her , filling her insides .

Pulling outside of her , he collapsed to her side , pulling her close to himself .

"Welcome to the family Samui." Said Naruto kissing her .

"Thank you Naruto . I look forward to my new life with you." Said Samui as she drifted to sleep on his arms .

Pulling the covers over them , he kissed her one last time on the head and joined her in a peaceful sleep.

\- At Uzumaki/Namikaze Household -

"Guess he is not coming home tonight." Said Shion as she and Hinata were together on the bed .

"I think we are about to get bigger. But we'll find out tomorrow and for now let's go to sleep ." Said Hinata as she embraced her in a hug and kissed her with Shion returning it .

"Good night Hinata." Said Shion giving her one last kiss and going to sleep .

"To you too Shion ." Said Hinata going to sleep for herself too while being clung to Shion .

\- End of Chapter 6 -

That was it for this chapter . Hope you guys enjoyed it . If you did Favorite the story and Follow it . Also drop reviews . I want at least 10 reviews on this Chapter . Also Samui will be removed from the poll so continue voting for the next one to join them in the near future .

Hope you enjoyed it and until next time , see ya.


	7. Chapter 7

Soo, you asked me to update this story, here you have it.

-Chapter 7-

Naruto woke up with the greatest feeling ever. There was a huge tent in the bed covers and his mind could think of only one thing. The beautiful woman that he slept with last night. It was her for sure. Grabbing the hem of the covers and shoving them away, his doubts turned to be right. There was Samui, sucking at the tip of his cock as her huge melons were pushed around his shaft.

Seeing him awake, she moved her hips so that they were on top of his face as she continued to enjoy his dick in her mouth. Naruto didn't wait and immediately started munching on her nether folds while teasingly poking her back entrance with a finger. He started pushing his tongue further into her cave as with his other hand, he caught her tiny clit in his fingers and pinched it. This was all it took as he was soon washed over by Samui's juices who announced her climax on his shaft, sending vibrations to his spine and making him explode in her mouth with everything he had. She managed to swallow it all, getting up from him, allowing him to sit.

"That was a great wake up call." Said Naruto as he caressed her cheek.

"After last night, it's the least I can do for you." Said Samui leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"I think we should head home by now. Your partners might have gotten worried." Said Naruto as he got up, getting dressed.

"Yeah. It's about time I meet them." Said Samui as she put on her clothes from last night.

Getting dressed, they checked out from the hotel and walked towards his house.

As soon as they arrived, a running Shion came to Naruto, jumping in his arms while giving him kisses over his face. Hinata just walked slowly due to her condition but she still gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Welcome back, Naruto." Said Hinata as Shion got down from his arms.

"So this is that beautiful lady you have been with last night." Said Shion as she took a look at the blonde.

"Yes, she is her. This is Samui. Samui meet Hinata and Shion." Said Naruto pointing at each of them.

"It is my pleasure." Said Samui with a smile.

"Ok. Let's get in. Hinata just finished cooking." Said Shion as she directed them inside, giving Samui's asscheek a light slap, making her blush.

Smiling behind them, Naruto followed them inside. He watched as Shion and Samui helped Hinata put the dishes on the table. This made him happy as he saw that they were going along pretty good. Joining them at the table, he started the meal with them, eating happily with his family.

When they were done eating, he took the liberty of taking a shower. Getting in the bathroom, he turned on the shower, he stepped into it, letting the warm water hit his skin and put away the sweat. He was done with it soon, putting on fresh clothes. As he was about to leave his bedroom, a messenger bird chipped at his window, earning his attention.

He opened the window and grabbed the letter around the bird's leg, opening it and he read it. It was a calling for mission briefing at the Hokage Tower. Releasing the bird, he got his gear and filled his pouches with necessary equipment. Seeing as he got everything, he walked downstairs, seeing his wives smiling and giggling. It made his heart warm up.

"Hey ladies. You seem to be having a good time together." Said Naruto as he got close to them.

"Why wouldn't we? And where are you going all geared up?" Said Shion.

"I got a letter for a mission and I need to go." Said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"What kind of mission?" Asked Hinata concerned.

"I don't know yet but there is no need to worry. You know I can handle anything." Said Naruto with his singiture goofy smile.

"Just be back quick. Don't let us get lonely." Said Samui faking a sad face.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Said Naruto as he kissed each of them and stopped at Hinata."And you buddy wait for me, okay?" Said Naruto as he kneeled and kissed the huge curve on Hinata's stomach where their child was. Standing up he said his goodbyes to his wives and left.

Soon after he was in front of the door of Hokage office. Knocking on it, he got permission to enter and he did so.

"I see you got the message and got ready." Said Tsunade.

"You called me so I came. What's the mission?" Asked Naruto.

"You will go and help Sand Village on patrol of their borders. There is a possibility of an attack on their village by the Sound Village. The numbers of shinobi in Suna are under the average so I need you to go and lend them a hand." Said Tsunade her hands folded over her face.

"And where is my team?" Said Naruto as no one else was there with him.

"They are all busy and the other teams have their own schedule to follow. You will be going alone. Besides you have your clones." Finished Tsunade as she got up and handed him a scroll. "Hand it to Gaara to let him know that I send you."

"I will take my leave then. And please take care of my family while I am not here." Said Naruto turning around and leaving.

A few days later, Naruto made his way to Suna. He reported to his old friend Gaara about his arrival and handed him the scroll Tsunade had asked him to.

"Glad she sent you. It feels good to have you here." Said Gaara.

"Always here to get your ass out of trouble." Said Naruto with his goofy smile.

"I guess it can't be helped. Tell me, how are your wives doing?" Said Gaara.

"Hinata and Shion are pregnant and Samui has just joined us. I hope to finish here soon and go there before my baby is born." Said Naruto.

"If you do a good work, you may be done soon enough and prevent a war." Said Gaara as he got up. "And since I am done for today, let's go home. You'll be staying there." Finished Gaara and both of them left the office.

They reached the house and got in. Greeting Kankuro and Temari, he excused himself and got to the guest room to rest. As soon as he reached the bed, somehow taking off his clothes he collapsed on top of the bed in a deep sleep.

Hours later, he woke up. Looking outside the window, it showed that it was still night. Standing up, he rubbed his eyes trying to focus them as he walked out of the room and to the kitchen. Managing to get downstairs, he entered the kitchen only to find out he wasn't the only one awake.

"Had a bad dream?" Asked Temari as she turned around to face him.

"Something like that. What about you?" Replied Naruto as he faced her.

"Can't sleep. Got here to grab a snack." Replied Temari

"Do you have any milk here?" Said Naruto.

"Sure. Check the fridge." Replied Temari as she continued eating her snack.

Grabbing the gallon of milk, he started downing from it. Having enough he put it on the counter.

"So, how is life treating you?" Asked Temari.

"Pretty good actually. Now have 3 wives and 2 of them are pregnant. What about you?" Asked Naruto.

"Certainly not at your standards. You got three wives and I don't even have a boyfriend." Said Temari.

"Weren't you dating Shikamaru?" Asked Naruto shocked.

"We broke up a year ago. He is so lazy that he can't even keep a relationship intact." Replied Temari sadness and anger taking over her.

"Well he certainly doesn't know what he lost. He is smart sometimes but not at this occasion." Said Naruto as he got closer to Temari and leaned against the counter.

Now he took time to look at her and see what she was wearing. She had a transparent nightgown with lace underwear. Being only in boxers, he was fighting an erection and a lot of embarrassment.

"Like what you seeing?" Said Temari chuckling as she caught Naruto staring at her. She started laughing as she saw deep red color creeping on his face.

"Sorry about that." Said Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay. Seems like I awoke something in you." Said Temari pointing at his tent on the boxers.

"That can't be helped. I guess." Said Naruto as he now wanted to die from embarrassment.

"Let me grab something for you to eat while we talk." Said Temari as she opened a drawer in the kitchen and tried to reach for a box in it." A little help?" Said Temari reaching up.

"Of course." Said Naruto going behind her and reaching up for the drawer. Grabbing the box she was aiming for, he put it on the counter in front of her as he stayed in that position. In the position he was in, his shaft was resting on Temari's soft butt cheeks. He wanted to move away but his body was not listening to his mind.

"You really are something." Said Temari turning her head to see his face. Staring at his ocean blue eyes, she leaned forward bit by bit until she reached her destination. She was now kissing Naruto who was dumbfound by her.

He gave in to the kiss as he returned it to her. He kissed her while his hands rubbed against her thighs, moving upwards to her belly and all the way to her breasts. He turned her around so that her body was facing her as he leaned closer, his erection touching her clothed crotch. Before he could do anything more, Temari pushed him away playfully.

"Not so fast big guy." Said Temari.

"Why? You seemed to like it." Said Naruto as he leaned forward again.

"We don't want to wake my brothers." Said Temari as Naruto started kissing her neck.

"Then we'll be quiet. Besides, you won't let me with blue balls ,will you?" Said Naruto faking a sad voice.

"Why would I let you? I am not a one time whore." Said Temari.

"I would never consider you a whore. I would take you as my wife and you would join my family. But you would have to share me." Said Naruto moving closer to her.

"Let's just say I agree. Gaara would kill you for this. And beside that, I still am a Suna kunoichi." Said Temari.

"Let me worry about Gaara. He still owes me for saving his ass, twice. So, what do you say?" Said Naruto his hands wandering her body.

"I say we go to my room right now." Said Temari locking her lips with his.

Moving away from the kitchen, she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her room. Pushing him in, she closed the door and activated a silence seal, making the room soundproof. Putting her hands on his chest, she pushed him on her bed, climbing on top of him. She tossed her nightgown aside, her lace underwear on full display.

"Weren't you the one who didn't want this?" Mocked Naruto.

"I had a change of mind and I need this too." Said Temari wasting no more words as she launched herself at him.

Kissing him, she allowed her hands to wander over his muscles, feeling his muscles as they flexed under her touch. Leaving his lips, she started kissing and biting his jawline all the way to his neck and collarbone, leaving hickeys on his neck.

Moving his hands behind her back, Naruto managed to unclasp the bra, pulling it off and tossing it away. Now her breasts swaying freely, he took one in each hand, rubbing them and playing with the nipples. Putting her below him, he took one nipple in his mouth, sucking on it, as his hand moved to her pantie waistband, pulling it and removing her panties.

Moving a finger along her folds, feeling her wetness over his finger. Pushing the finger inside, he earned a moan from Temari. Smiling, he let go of her nipple. Moving to her neck, he started biting on it, leaving marks all over her skin as he added another finger inside of her, his movements making her juices only to be released more.

Throwing his boxers away, he released his raging monster, placing it in front of her entrance. With a swift move, he was fully inside of her. What surprised him was that she didn't bleed and seemed to be comfortable with a dick inside of her. Smirking, he pulled back and lunged back forward, making her moans reach another level as if it wasn't for their seal, everyone would be up by now.

Grabbing her hair from behind her, he pulled them exposing her neck, which he attacked, leaving hickeys all over it, at the same time pumping her. Flipping them, now Temari was on top, bouncing on top of him in cowgirl position.

Taking a hold of her hips, he pushed her lower and harder on his dick, making him go deeper. It didn't take much and he could feel his balls starting to tighten up as he sat up, pulling her closer to him and locking her lips with his in an heated make out. A few thrusts away, he released his seed deep inside her womb, filling her to the brim. She climaxed the same moment with him, locking his dick totally inside of her.

A few moments passed and their lung refilled with air. Getting off of his dick, Temari sat on the bed as she watched the mixture of their juices leave her pussy and go straight on the bed sheets.

"You are the first male to make me cum. You sure are something else." Said Temari.

"You weren't bad yourself too. You seemed to have practise on this matter." Said Naruto as he leaned in kissing her.

"I can't say I didn't experiment on things." Said Temari after Naruto kissed her.

"Now one more thing to take care of." Said Naruto as he thought Gaara and what would his reaction be.

\- Tomorrow at Gaara's office-

Naruto and Temari stood in front of Gaara's desk. They were about to tell him when he started laughing.

"What's funny?" Said Naruto confused at seeing Gaara laugh.

"You two trying to tell me you had sex last night. I know you did it." Said Gaara as his laughing continued. Now Temari's and Naruto's jaws were down to the floor.

"But how? I used soundproof jutsu." Said Temari.

Putting two fingers over his eye, Gaara created a third eye of sand which looked at the two in front of him.

"I saw you two make out in the kitchen. So I can figure out what happened next." Said Gaara.

"Are you not mad at me?" Said Naruto as he waited for this to be a joke and for him to get crushed by Gaara's sand coffin.

"Why would I be? This was your mission anyways. There was never an attack on Suna. It was a reason that me and Tsunade made to bring you here. We were hoping this would happen." Said Gaara.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Said Temari.

"I didn't want to push you into this. You were the decider of this would work out or not." Said her brother as he pulled out a file from his desk. "Here are your documents and your release from Suna duties as a kunoichi. You may leave with him to Konoha." Said Gaara handing her the file.

Taking the file, Temari lunged herself at her brother, hugging him tightly as tears of joy left her eyes.

"Thank you little brother." Said Temari as she continued to hug her brother.

\- End of Chapter 7-

That was it folks. Please comment who you want to see next in the story. Leave a review about the chapter. And see you guys next time.


End file.
